Lawlipop Love
by Aabysinyaa
Summary: Nuu don't read the title spoilers for L's name lie there and within.My only warning.AU What would happen if you found youself looking down the barrel of dispair. Well now i know...  Rated M for possible lemon later. If i can write one. TEMP HIATUS TT TT
1. Hello

Disclaimer: I don't own death note at all... .

I would be happy happy joy joy if I did ^^;

Chapter One

Hello

'_Hello... I am you mind, giving you someone to talk to, Hello. . .'_

L Lawliet, whose intelligence was still unparalleled had only one flaw. His inability to understand or comfort human emotion, a trait he was sorry to say he shared with his brother, Beyond and Near.

This inability was something that long ago had stopped him communicating with anyone other than family. Indeed in his final year of high school and he'd never spoken to anyone, not once. At nineteen (he'd flunked and repeated a year for entertainment) he already had a very successful business that required no social skill as he worked from home.

In the safety of his room in fact, he had no wish to change his lifestyle thank you very much, none at all. That is until a young man transferred to his school with wits that really could match his own, Yagami Light of grade 10, sixteen years of age and approximately 5'7'' with brown hair and matching eyes.

He observed him right at this moment, in class, it was unbelievable that grade 12 and 10 class would mix but it had occurred.

Music was one of the least popular, above Art, below economics! Of all things. The number so low for it they had mixed years eleven, twelve and ten together to form two classes of the required maximum twenty five.

"L Lawliet, are you paying attention? Play thins on your keyboard please," asked Miss Wedy pointing to the board with a stern expression.

Music was simple enough for him, but that wasn't why he'd taken the subject, it was the feel of playing the music that drew him in.

One glace at the board was all that he needed, it was a somber song, one he quite liked, Hello, Evanescence. Allowing for a flash of a smile he began, encompassing the whole song that had been previously memorized closing his eyes he played, merely by feel. No interrupted him, surprisingly and he played the entire song through, near the end almost humming a bit.

Opening his eyes he was at once greeted with twenty four sets of wide shocked eyes. "That was beautiful Lawliet," he teacher breathed, indeed most people took this class learned music, not to just play.

He caught Yagami's eye and held it, it was clear then they'd taken this subject for the same reason, to play.

He may have no experience with emotions but he know what a greeting between two musicians was like. Yagami broke contact first turning back to the front in his seat.

Yagami Light was a curious creature indeed.

A mere twenty minutes later the bell for end of the last period went and people made for all the exits.

To his surprise Yagami remained, occasionally glancing at him as they both, slowly and meticulously put away their stuff.

"Lawliet! I'd like to say that your piano is just beautiful, are you going to be doing it for your final?" he hesitated at the question before nodding slightly, knocking some raven black hair into his wide eyes but he ignored it. "That's good, don't wanna waste that talent do we," Lawliet scoffed internally, how dare she sound like it was something they'd achieved together, he'd come to this class able to play. Lawliet only nodded and proceeded to the exit, and as he entered the dimly lit hallway and vaguely heard Yagami speaking to the teacher, but it was nothing.

With a characteristic slouch he headed for the nearest door, he had worked to do when he got home. His eyes narrowed harshly as then sunlight hit him in the eyes, a light breeze tousled his thick hair and loose white long sleeve shirt. Thrusting his hands deep into his pockets he sorted again, unaware he'd stopped.

It had been merely three minutes and forty five seconds before Lawliet heard rushed movements coming up behind him. While a bully was likely possibility Lawliet didn't particularly care anyway. "L Lawliet?" a voice questioned behind him once the person settled at his back.

Yagami?

He turned to look at him, a silent, yes. Yagami cocked him as though confused but recovered quickly moving to walk beside Lawliet. "I was in your music class today, i'm new to this school," Yagami informed him. Well he already knew that!

"There aren't many people who take music for the sake of it and hot to learn," Yagami spoke again, wasn't he supposed to be smart, he'd stated two things that he already knew how, "but you already knew that," had he read his mind, there was a 5.251 percent change of that, no 3.525.

"I've already been told by five different students to avoid you, one even told me that you were a secret mass murderer, I had no idea high school was this preposterous," Lawliet resisted an impolite snort, he only went to school anymore because he'd get bored, there wasn't anything they could teach him here, instead he favored a blank wide eyed stare. Sure it was screaming, No Shit Sherlock!

Yagami's face twisted into a wry grin, making it clear he'd been understood. That in itself was a surprise. But he didn't even look worried about the emptiness of it.

"I was tutored most of my schooling career myself, I must say they told me the transition to high school would be difficult but being at home all the time was driving me to murder,"

For the first time, ever Lawliet found himself wanting to reply, whether with friendliness or sarcasm. What was the percentage of this being a dare to try to get him to talk?

It was exactly eight four percent. He frowned.

Well if that was the case it wasn't as though he could prove that Lawliet had spoken as he would see no hidden recording tapes. He coughed twice to clear his throat, and opened his mouth to speak, Yagami had obviously heard about his refusal to speak to people because his eyes widened.

"Yagami Light, why do you insist on speaking about such boring and meaningless things?" Lawliet winced internally as a voice snickered and whispered, Ooh nice job Lawli.

Now that he'd started, he found he couldn't stop, "Also it would be safe to assume that, said student confused me with my older brother, Beyond, who is, indeed a mass murderer and has a striking resemblance to myself," there, that had done it, Yagami had stilled completely and his eyes widened.

"Wow!" well that wasn't what I was hoping for, strange.

"That must be awful for you," Yagami said, chocolaty brown eyes widening still. No one had ever stopped to think about how he felt about it, except for psychologists but really they were paid to.

"Indeed it was and there is a ninety seven point four percent chance that, if let out of jail he would try to kill someone again, that is why he got life, without a chance of parole," Lawliet informed him trying a final time to scare him off, but it didn't work, how so very strange.

"You know your voice is very," there was a pause, "err nice, I don't see why you don't use it more often," Lawliet couldn't help raise a hidden eyebrow at this, "I just do not enjoy using it with people who will no doubt not understand my responses," he informed him, in a almost monotonous, deep, smooth voice.

Yagami quirked a smile and his eyes lit. "Really? If I stopped talking to people with lesser intelligence I'd never talk again either," so he'd been right, Yagami was intelligent, but arrogant about it as well it appeared.

"Yagami, I don't have time for this," he found himself snapping at someone for the first time in a while, and it felt good. "Call me Light?" he responded, clearly not as easily provoked into a fight as he'd hoped. "Light, please go back to your friends and tell them you got me to talk and never speak to me again, I doubt that they'll believe you however," he snapped. Light's face finally darkened(_A/N: lol light darkened :P_)

"You know what Mr. I'm sick of the clinical attitude," he snarled, placing fisted hands on his hips, "I just wanted to be nice, I just wanted someone to have a decent intelligent conversation with," with that declaration Light brushed past him, stalking off. Then stopped and with a scowl turned and walked swiftly passed him again, mumbling something that sounded like, 'wrong way'.

Well it appeared Yagami, no Light, had only two settings, calm, and spectacularly pissed off. A small grin flickered across Lawliet's features before he headed home.

Strange, very strange.

But intriguing...

Soooo how was it :P

It took me a fair while to think of a way to write this first chapter. And it'll take me some time to get the next bunch up because, well, I have my trial exams coming up for the HSC and I will be mad crazy etc, studying for that.

Review so you can tell me what ya all think...

Someone see if they can guess Lawli's job before he tells...

Oh and in this story I have his first name as Lawliet. Also it will be pronouced how its spelt instead of the other way ^^;

So yay, please review and guess away. Whoever gets it will achieve my virtual love!1!


	2. Update Me Lads

LACK OF POSTS

I do have the second chapter the third started on this story.

However I have encountered difficulties.

1. My comp in my room has no Internets

The family comp is almost always occupied by my little sister with possessive/aggro/ nastiness. This means that, every attempt to get on to write this story is F%&* over.

The best I can do to get on is, twos and threes in the morning, I can't keeping doing this however. I can barely write this, if not for auto spell checking I would be screwed.  
I don't know how I would write the story out at this time.

I will be finishing this story, no doubt, it will just take longer to post than expected .

Not Happy Jan!

Not sure if anyone outside of aust. Will get that Aussie advert reference :D

Anyways.


	3. Shallot

Chapter Two-

Shallot

_' She's locked up in a spinning wheel, she can't recall what it was like to feel'_

The room was cold , white walls met stained wooden frame bed with almost untouched white sheets and doona. He sat in the center of said bed, patiently listening to the speaker on his mobile phone.

'Well,' Lawliet though, with a n audible sigh, this is a problem, "I refuse," he spoke clearly though the voice distorting device. "Your fans may well increase exponentially if you reveal your identity," came the weary reply. "I refuse," he stated again and rudely hung up. He sighed again, he may have to give up this well paid job if they kept asking for his identity.

Time for school.

Moving through the halls at a shuffling pace to reach roll call early he sighed for the third time that day and wondered if he was okay.

Allowing his mind to wander it settled on another disturbing subject. Light Yagami, why had he wanted to be friends with him of all people one who barely spoke.

He had to admit though it was nice to have a good fight with someone. A smirk and slight flush adorned his face, people who were strolling past amazed and a little frightened by his subtle change of expression.

Suddenly there was a voice at his shoulder, "Thinking about me huh? Your scaring people," he glanced at Light, rolling his eyes before turning and closing them. "Don't wanna talk to me now huh? Well, I didn't mean to lose my temper, when I thought about it, it makes a lot sense that you'd be paranoid about that sort of thing, I'm," he saw Light wince in distaste through he eyelashes, "sorry".

Lawliet wanted to laugh, that was what had him horrified. The look must have shown somehow because Light scowled, "Don't laugh, I've never had to apologize to anyone ever before," Lawliet felt his lips twitch into another, half smile.

They were attracting attention at that point, the new student, speaking to their resident weirdo freak.

The bell rang, and Light rushed off with a farewell and wave. As soon as Light had disappeared around the corner Lawliet felt a shove from behind him, "why didn't you tell him goodbye Lawli?" someone sneered, he barely needed the glance behind him to tell it was Mikami, from his year, he was a big prick.

Don't wanted to stand up for yourself Lawli? Would you if your little friend was here, your useless and stupid Lawli, you can't do anything for anyone can ya?" he sneered but Lawliet was used to such treatment, "Wouldn't be surprised if ya had a pussy in those pants instead of a dick," hmm there was something to think about. Mikami never strayed near the topic of his genitalia. Something was wrong. "Maybe I can make you scream instead of talk," oh dear, something was very wrong.

Normally a pacifist even he wouldn't tolerate this from Mikami, he stamped, and hard, on Mikami's foot. The girlish squeal of pain made him smile with satisfaction. He slouched into his roll classroom and sat watching as Mikami stormed in extremely, what was the term, pissed.

Slowly Lawliet realized that, for the first time in a while he felt the broiling simmer of white hot anger as well. This was a strange feeling, he was unused to such a degree of emotion. This was unsatisfactory, this only started happening after meeting Light. He couldn't resist a scowl on his normally blank face.

This was his fault.

Roll call passed the same after that, he re-found his knack for silence without Light around. It was strange though, behind the mask emotions raged like never before. It wasn't natural for him even as a young boy he'd never really had to deal with a wash of emotions.

First and second period went by much the same. Pent up emotion broiling beneath the surface. What was worse, after first break he had music, a double period of it too.

Making his way to a quiet isolated area he crouched down and delved into his bag to retrieve his comfort. A large slice of triple chocolate cake with strawberries coating the top(A/N is said cake exists pleeease tell me, ohmygawd). One bite and calm raced through him.

He wanted to sigh at the relaxation that soothed his racing thoughts.

"Lawliet!" a voice happily exclaimed. Only one person ever seemed happy to see him and he winced. Light Yagami plopped down beside him a warm grin lighting up his face. "How was your day?" he asked, met only with silence a frown marred his pretty features. "Come on, no one's around! You can say what 'cha want! Please, I just wanna ta talk to someone intelligent!" he said.

"Yagami_"

"Light!"

"Light... I am only going to say this and ask one question. Why are you talking to me? You and I are nothing aline, in fact, your a little annoying!" he exclaimed, he started in his quietest tone so Light had jumped at the tonal change. Then he grinned. "Isn't it obvious Lawli, I like you, your interesting".

"L_Lawli? Don't call me that!" he snapped, true anger showing through for the first time. It only seemed to egg Light on. "I will because it suits you!" he responded happily.

With a slight scowl Lawliet went back to his cake. He turned his wide eyed gaze back to Light in time to see a look of disgust on his face as he stared at the cake, only just noticed. Knowing the reaction he held a piece out to him. The crease on his forehead between perfect eyebrows was both cute and hilarious, it made him want to lau_ wait what?

What the hell, I have never had such a stray, uncoordinated thought.

"No thank you, I don't like sweets," he spoke suddenly, jolting Lawliet out of his thoughts. He raised an invisible eyebrow, back to his cool, calm self, "Your weird," spoke monotonously. Jumping when light burst into fits of laughter. "Your calling me weird?" he chuckled.

Metres away around a corner someone slightly red tinted eyes narrowed. This was unacceptable Lawliet was his and his alone!

Wow, I was on before midnight last night so I could update!

Yays!

Now, I should mention there are some words that people may not recognize, I'm not sure if certain words are used outside of auzzie-land...

so, tell me if ya don't know lol

Review, or I won't love you anymore .


End file.
